Nemesis
by Haste-Sama
Summary: [Oneshot] O que acontece quando dois inimigos mortais se enfrentam? Descubram lendo esta fanfic...


**Nemesis**

Autores: Gohan SSJ2 Author e Sidius

E pensar que isso tudo começou com um pedido de ajuda. Minha vida está se esvaindo, e meus companheiros de batalha jazem mortos ao meu redor. Recordo-me de quando isso começou, a pálida luz de minha aldeia, do dia em que o meu destino foi selado.

Partimos em um grupo de dez dos meus melhores Grunts, em resgate de uma pequena vila, na ilha de Balor. Disseram-nos que os humanos nojentos estavam atacando com um destacamento de cerca de 20 homens, e era nosso dever proteger nossos aliados.

Mal desembarcamos e a batalha começou, tinha um pequeno grupo de humanos nos arredores do porto, o que nos mostrou que deveriam ser mais humanos do que pensávamos. Mas já não importava, pois o calor da batalha já ardia em meus guerreiros. Uma batalha à praia era eminente, cerca de oito humanos jovens e inexperientes. Que os deuses me perdoem, mas amei aquela matança, nossas laminas foram banhadas com aquele sangue.

A vila ficava longe, resolvemos acampar até o momento propicio. Mandamos um batedor a nossa frente para nos informar sobre as condições dos inimigos. Provavelmente o melhor batedor que conheci, e um dos melhores Orcs com o qual já convivi, Hagarth, Olhos de Dragão. Maldito momento em que lhe dei essa ordem.

Já posso sentir que minha vida não se prolongara muito mais, minha vista embaçada e cansada só enxerga meu próprio sangue. O sangue flui através de meu ferimento, mas já não sinto dor.

Havíamos levantado acampamento e nos preparávamos para a ceia, meus homens reclamavam de todos os lados, pois eu havia proibido bebida até o final desta campanha. Afinal precisava de meus homens sóbrios... E atentos.

Passado um dia ouvimos um cavalo se aproximar. Meus guerreiros se aprontaram, porém tudo que encontramos um cavalo negro, que carregava o corpo de meu companheiro decapitado. Havia uma mensagem encravada com uma adaga em seu peito:

"A cada lua nós mataremos, pilharemos e devastaremos sua raça imunda, deste mundo. Até que você venha a mim e em minha lamina, encontre seu fim".

Patético, isso é realmente típico de Iceblood, provocações que já não me afetam. Mas meus homens, que ainda não haviam se encontrado com este terrível e cruel capitão da aliança, sentiram seu sangue ferver e seus machados clamarem por sangue... Sangue humano. E eu por sangue de gelo. Não tentei conter meus homens, pois sabia que o frenesi nos ajudaria em batalha. Porem algo saiu errado...

...Os humanos já nos esperavam, e os Trolls jaziam enforcados em grandes carvalhos, mas não pareciam mortos há semanas, como o pedido nos informava, e sim há anos.

EMBOSCADA! - eu gritava e sinalizava para meus guerreiros, porem eles não mais me ouviam, já se lançavam em cima do destacamento humano, que não possui vinte, mas sim quarenta guerreiros... Que Doomhammer nos ajude... Machados se intrincavam com espadas, e homens se chocavam enquanto, meus Grunts atacavam mais mortais que a peste. Utilizavam seus machados duplos de forma hábil, e admito que até eu me surpreendi com suas habilidades.

Logo os humanos foram reduzidos a montes de corpos, e meus homens estavam encharcados em sangue, porém mais uma emboscada havia sido armada, de dentro da muralha de madeira da vila, centenas de flechas alaranjados do fim da tarde. 'Elfos' eu pensei. Um a um meus guerreiros correram em direção à muralha em uma tentativa bem sucedida de se proteger das flechas. Uma flecha zuniu próxima a mim, e caiu aos meus pés, enquanto um de meus guerreiros não teve tanta sorte, e foi atingido logo no pescoço, e caiu agonizante. Tudo que pude fazer pelo bravo guerreiro foi dar-lhe o golpe de misericórdia.

Agora eram apenas nove guerreiros e eu, contra o desconhecido abrigado na vila. Talvez o que mais nos mortificava era a ignorância de quão poderoso era nosso inimigo. Por ter chego tão longe, jamais desistiríamos dessa batalha.

-POR DOOMHAMMER!

E meus guerreiros responderam em um urro unisom.

Usei minha cimitarra, Bloodlust, para abrir um grande corte no portão de madeira da muralha, assim meus guerreiros puderam transpusê-la facilmente. Para nossa sorte havia apenas cinco Elfos, sem flechas. Eles foram facilmente abatidos, pois contavam apenas com suas facas de caças.

Foi quando eu ouvi...

...Iceblood armado de sua espada, Nightwish, e acompanhado por nove guerreiros humanos armados com espadas e escudos. Daquele modo parecia quase inofensivo, um humanos de estatura mediana, com longos cabelos grisalhos e rebeldes, um rosto rigoroso, e uma grande cicatriz que lhe atravessava as faces. Soltei uma risada abafada, parecia que ele ainda carregava uma lembrança de nossa ultima batalha.

Mas algo não parecia bem, Seawulf nunca sairia tão desprotegido, mas meus guerreiros não se importavam, não se acalmariam até que o ultimo humano caísse. Para meu desagrado, eu estava novamente certo e quando parecia que os humanos haviam sido derrotados, quando o ultimo Footman caiu em agonia diante dos meus machados, Seawulf desembainhou Nightwish e a levantou para o alto. Por de traz de uma construção, uma linha de cinco Rifleman surgiu e antes que meus companheiros reagissem, uma saraivada de tiros levou metade de meus Orcs. Num acesso de fúria. Investi, no caminho os maldito re-carregaram e atingiram a mim e meus companheiros restantes.

Enquanto eu matava os atiradores, podia sentir a bala presa em minha perna, mas nada me impediria, pois agora todos meus companheiros estavam mortos, e restava apenas a mim e ao meu inimigo, meu nemesis.

Frente a frente, caça e caçador, a batalha final teria inicio, e apenas um de nós sairia vivo dela... Ou nenhum de nós.

Corremos um em direção do outro, em fúria descontrolada, brandindo nossas melhores armas, nos chocávamos como raios, olhos em chamas.

Faíscas voavam do toque dos metais. Um grito selvagem saia de minha garganta, me sentia possuído por centenas de meus ancestrais, unidos batalhávamos contra Iceblood, contra a opressão humana.

A destreza de Seawulf não podia ser negada, e com certeza aumentara desde nosso ultimo encontro. A força de seus golpes era impressionante, de modo que no momento que eu investi para um ataque, ele facilmente o desviou, e perfurou meu estomago com sua maldita espada de forja humana. Senti-a entrar e sair com seu frio metálico. Mas isso me abriu a chance de estoca-lo pela direita, onde sua defesa havia aberto para realizar o ataque.

Nesse momento a lamina de minha Bloodlust percorreu um arco veloz em direção ao pescoço de meu inimigo, Seawulf conseguiu aparar o golpe com o cabo de Nightwish.

Mas tal foi a força e a velocidade que minha espada, descrevendo o circulo luminoso, decepou o cabo da espada, e o pescoço de Seawulf num mesmo movimento.

Assim foi a historia de minha queda, de minha batalha final. Que ela não se perca com o vento, e que Doomhammer carregue minha alma e deus meus honrados companheiros, os melhores guerreiros com os quais já dividi uma batalha. Meu fim chegou, a dor e a consciência lentamente se vão. A noite eterna chega para mim. POR DOOMHAMMER!

O FIM


End file.
